1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack which is formed so that it can be attached to and detached from an electronic apparatus and in which battery cells for supplying driving electric power to the apparatus main body is contained.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic apparatuses such as digital still cameras and camcorders, there have widely been used those which are provided with a battery mounting portion such that a battery pack loaded with battery cells is attached thereto and detached therefrom by the user himself. At the time of using such an apparatus, a previously charged battery pack is attached to the battery mounting portion, and, when the battery has run down, the battery is replaced with a separately charged spare battery pack, whereby the apparatus can be used for a long time.
Each of this kind of battery packs is provided with terminal portions corresponding to electrode terminals disposed on the battery mounting portion side, and is attached to the battery mounting portion in such a manner that the terminal portions are mated to the electrode terminals. Here, in business-use camcorder and the like, the battery capacity required is higher, the battery cells incorporated therein are hence larger and the battery pack is larger in size and weight, since the use time is longer and the use frequency is higher, as compared with private-use camcorders and the like. In the business-use camcorders and the like, therefore, the loads exerted on the engaging members provided between the battery pack and the battery mounting portion to which the battery pack is attached have been increasing, and, when vibration is generated on the apparatus main body side during use, excessive loads would be exerted on the engaging members. Therefore, the engaging members formed in the battery mounting portion and the battery pack need to be enhanced in strength.
In addition, in the case where a plurality of kinds of battery packs different in electric capacity or the like are prepared, if a battery pack is erroneously mounted to an electronic apparatus of a non-compatible model, such troubles as malfunction of the electronic apparatus and early run-down of the battery would be generated. Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism to ensure that each battery pack cannot be mounted to the non-compatible model.    [Patent Document 1]    Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-185822